This research assesses the social and economic impacts of the AIDS orphan crisis on the caregiving unit in KwaZulu Natal (KZN), South Africa. This area is characterized by high mortality among adults of reproductive and working age, with large numbers of children orphaned by HIV/AIDS. The proposed research will build upon the applicant's preliminary qualitative work (Phase I) that explored the experiences among caregivers of AIDS orphans in KZN. The overarching aim of this doctoral research is to assess and characterize differences in the care experience of AIDS orphans as a function of the context and arrangements of caregiving, comparing, for example, family versus non-family arrangements in rural versus urban environments. Based on Phase I findings, the applicant will: (1) develop a reliable and culturally appropriate survey instrument salient to the care experience in urban and rural communities in KZN (Phase Ha); (2) conduct a cross-sectional survey of caregivers in KZN and analyze survey data (Phase lib); (3) based on survey findings, conduct qualitative indepth interviews (Phase III) of the care experience in diverse communities in KZN; (4) analyze and interpret findings in light of the South African public health, development, and political context; and, (5) extend and contribute to theories of family and caregiving in the context of health and development crises. This multimethod approach will fill gaps in the literature by highlighting ground-level perspectives of care for children orphaned by AIDS. Effective and sustainable approaches to supporting caregivers (and children) require moving beyond largely anecdotal evidence on patterns of care and towards a deeper understanding of the epidemic's impact on those providing care. Currently, little is known about the experiences of those caring for AIDS orphans and the consequences of caregiving arrangements for orphans' hearth and well-being. Utilizing a multidisciplinary approach, this research addresses urgent global health concerns and will continue to be of relevance to public health as the number of children orphaned by AIDS continues to grow. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]